Takayuki Shibasaki
is a director on has worked on recent productions in the Kamen Rider Series. He celebrated his 37th birthday while directing Drive s forty-sixth episode. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/drive/story/1206187_2271.html Directing credits *''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' (2006) - 2 episodes **Episode 42: Worst Terror VS Worst Fear **Episode 43: Me Targeting Me *''Kamen Rider Den-O'' (2007) - 2 episodes **Episode 43: Something Missing **Episode 44: Resolution of a Single-Action *''Kamen Rider Decade'' (2009) - 6 episodes **Episode 10: Faiz High School's Phantom Thief **Episode 11: 555 Faces, 1 Treasure **Episode 18: Idle Hibiki **Episode 19: Ending Journey **Episode 24: The Arrival of the Samurai Sentai **Episode 25: Heretic Rider, Go Forth! *''Kamen Rider W'' (2009-2010) - 6 epsiodes **Episode 9: The S Terror/The Maid Detective Witnessed It! **Episode 10: The S Terror/The Great Detective's Daughter **Episode 15: The F Afterglow/Burglary Rider **Episode 16: The F Afterglow/Reclaim Your Partner **Epsiode 39: The Potential of G/Bad Cinema Paradise **Episode 40: The Potential of G/I Can't Forgive You *''Kamen Rider OOO'' (2010-2011) - 10 episodes **Episode 3: A Cat, Evolution, and a Glutton **Episode 4: Doubt, a Picture Message, and a Helping Hand **Episode 9: Soaked, the Past, and the Scorching Combo **Episode 10: The Fist, an Experiment, and a Super Bike **Episode 17: The Kendo Girl, Oden, and the Separating Yummy **Episode 18: Destruction, the Reason, and the Eel Whip **Episode 25: The Boxer, the Left Hand, and the Bird Yummy **Episode 26: Ankh, the Ring, and Placing Everything On **Episode 43: A Vulture, Confrontation, and Ankh Returns **Episode 44: Everyone is Together, Full Resurrection, and Your Greed *''Kamen Rider Fourze'' (2011-2012) - 4 episodes **Episode 7: King Jerk **Episode 8: Iron Calvary's Cooperation **Episode 15: Christmas Eve Choir **Episode 16: Right and Wrong Conflict *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' (2012-2013) - 2 episodes **Episode 30: The Day Magic Vanished **Episode 31: Tears *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' (2013-2014) - 9 episodes **Episode 3: Shock! My Rival has a Banana Transformation! **Episode 4: Birth! The Third Rider is Grapes! **Episode 5: Revival! Ichigo Arms of Friendship! **Episode 10: Rider Great Assembly! Revealing the Mystery of the Forest! **Episode 11: The Truth Behind the Christmas Game **Episode 28: The Betrayal of Zangetsu **Episode 29: The King of Overlord **Episode 36: Brother's End! Zangetsu vs. Zangetsu Shin! **Episode 37: Baron's Soccer Showdown Summer Camp! *''Kamen Rider Drive'' (2014-2015) - 7 episodes **Episode 3: Who Stole the Woman's Smile? **Episode 4: What is That Prideful Chaser Thinking? **Episode 39: When Will the Whirlwind Kidnapper Attack? **Episode 40: Why Are the Two Genius Scientists Having a Conflict? **Episode 45: What is a Roidmude's Last Dream? **Episode 46: Why Must They Fight? **Episode 47: Who Will You Entrust the Future to, My Friend? *''Kamen Rider Ghost'' (2015-2016) - 2 episodes **Episode 7: Fast Shooting! Legendary Gunman! **Episode 8: Activate! Another Monolith! *''Kamen Rider Build'' (2017-2018) - 8 episodes **Episode 25: The Idol Awakens **Episode 26: The Treacherous Deathmatch **Episode 34: The Severing Best Match **Episode 35: Tower of Destruction **Episode 42: Legacy of Doubt **Episode 43: Another Build **Episode 48: To A World of Love & Peace **Episode 49: The Tomorrow Build Will Create *''Kamen Rider Zi-O'' **Episode 9: Genm Master 2016 **Episode 10: Hawk, Tiger, and Grasshopper 2010 **Episode 17: Happy New Woz 2019 **Episode 18: Amazing! Era! Future! 2022 Movies *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho-Den-O Trilogy: Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates'' (2010) *''Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals'' (2011) *''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai'' (2014) *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle'' (2014) *'' '' (2015) *''Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future'' References External links * at the Category:Directors